Nine Striking Lands
Nine Striking Lands were the nine continents in the first plane in the territory of Morning Dao Sect. On each of Striking Lands were platforms with tests for disciples of that sect. About Above the ninety-nine continents were nine continents that formed the shape of a circle floating in the sky.Ch. 1061 They were separeted by an invisible barrier with power equivalent to an Almighty in Fate Realm. Only people with proper identification plates or the Constellation Robes were allowed there. At the center of each continent was a circulating five-colored light. Each of them formed a gigantic pillar that charged into the white sky above it. There are nine different trials of different levels among them, and each disciple who can clear the trials would be able to obtain an incredibly great reward.Ch. 1063 Every Striking Land has a divine ability hidden within it.Ch. 1076 Ten thousand years before Su Ming joined Morning Dao Sect, the ranks in the Striking Lands were reset.Ch. 1075 Rockslide Wastelands Rockslide Wastelands was the first of the Nine Striking Lands. One thousand people managed to clear all nine stages within it. Some of them were direct descendants, but most of them were from other races and were disciples of Morning Dao Sect. Each of the Striking Lands was more difficult than the last, just like how it was with the stages. Those who wanted to challenge the next land had to clear all nine stages of that Striking Land before it to obtaining the right.Ch. 1064 Rockslide Art was to be obtained there. There was only one falling meteor in the first stage. On the last stage, there was ninety-nine falling meteors. Each of them had a power of Solar Kalpa Realm. Cultivators were supposed to be dodging and relying on their speed during these tests. Figuring out potential of speed and dodging abilities was the main focus of the first Striking Land.Ch. 1071 Stage of Illusions The second Striking Land was called the Stage of Illusions.Ch. 1072 Illusory Meteor was there to train disciples’ willpower. Third ilussion was the worst in opinion of many. There were only hundreds of people who have cleared the place.Ch. 1073 Star Illusion Art could be learned there. Striking Land of the Battle of the Golden Armor Third Striking Land was known as the Striking Land of the Battle of the Golden Armor. Jin Xiu was the garrison there. There were less than thirty names shining on the pillar of light. Only eight, who were Masters of Fate, Lives, and Death passed that land.Ch. 1074 Everyone who challenged the Golden Armor Platform mostly prioritized defense, except Su Ming, who was attacking. God Slayer Art could be learnt from Jin Xiu. Su Ming was the first since the reset of ranks in the Striking Lands to have Jin Xiu show his full power. Nadir Grotto The fourth Striking Lands was called Nadir Grotto. Light of Extreme Darkness was used for this trial. During the period of the past ten thousand years only one person had managed to clear all nine stages of the fourth Striking Lands in one go. There were seven others who had made it up to the other stages, but had not cleared all nine at once. One person who cleared this Striking Land, chose the first path.Ch. 1077 There was a legend in Morning Dao Sect that only those who were in Mastery Realm could have the right to clear the fourth Striking Land. If anyone went to challenge it recklessly, their soul would be injured by that Light of Extreme Darkness. On the platform was a freezing chill created by the laws of that land. The figure sealed in the pillar of light had a body covered in black feathers and had a pair of black bat wings. It had icy cold voice. There were two paths in Nadir Grotto. The first path was where those who fail will definitely not die. The second path was where a person would certainly die if they fail. After passing through all nine stages in both paths, one would be considered to have cleared this Striking Land. With each three breaths, a person would be considered to have cleared a stage. If one lasted for more than thirty breaths, they would have cleared the fourth Striking Lands. History Book 5 When Su Ming challenged fourth Striking Land, the bald crane made the feathered person vanish and it absorbed the Light of Extreme Darkness.Ch. 1078 Sang on orders from Dao Chen announced Dao Kong to be the garrison of the fourth Striking Land.Ch. 1079 After explosion of One Billion Corpse Soul Seal, a gap was created between Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos and Saint Defier.Ch. 1136 The power of the world surged from the gap between Expanse Cosmoses and casued a havock in True Morning Dao World. Relocation spots connecting Morning Dao Sect with the outside were destroyed. Many members of the sect died. Then a dimension with Dao Chen’s isolation grounds shattered. Su Xuan Yi walked out of there. He destroyed Nine Striking Lands and turned Morning Dao Sect into ruin.Ch. 1139 Reference List Category:Locations Category:Morning Dao Sect Category:True Morning Dao World